A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and, more particularly, a reflective-type liquid crystal display device and a method of manufacturing thereof.
B. Description of the Related Art
The liquid crystal display device (hereinafter xe2x80x9cLCDxe2x80x9d) can be classified into a transmissive-type LCD using a back light and a reflective-type LCD using a surrounding light in accordance with the driving type. The transmissive-type LCD, however, requires a high consumption power. Further, it is difficult to minimize the apparatus due to the back light.
For the above reason, recently, the reflective-type LCD have been extensively studied.
A matter of concern for the reflective-type LCD is to use the surrounding light effectively. Thus, at present, a reflective-type LCD having a light compensation film is proposed which is provided at an inner side and/or outer side of the apparatus or a modified structure of reflector being.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,750 proposes a reflector having convex portions. The above patent discloses a structure comprising a pair of substrates having a liquid crystal layer therebetween, a plurality of bumps on the lower substrate, an insulating layer on the bumps, and a plurality of reflection electrodes on the insulating layer and thin film transistors (hereinafter xe2x80x9cTFTxe2x80x9d). In this structure, the reflection electrode which functions as a black matrix on the TFT is electrically insulated from other electrodes, and a plurality of black filters shield open regions between neighboring reflection electrodes.
The above LCD, however, has been manufactured by complex processes, and does not use the surrounding light effectively. Namely, since the black filter is disposed in the direction where light is incident, an incidence area of light is limited and a light leakage may be generated at the opened regions between neighboring reflection electrodes.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a reflective-type LCD having a superior efficiency and to provide a method of manufacturing thereof.
The object and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the object and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention includes first and second substrates, a liquid crystal layer between the first and second substrates, a photoresist layer on the first substrate, a plurality of reflection electrodes on the photoresist layer, a plurality of black matrixes on open. regions between neighboring reflection electrodes, a first alignment layer over the first substrate, a counter electrode on the second substrate, and a second alignment layer over the second substrate.
According to another aspect of the invention, the reflection electrodes are opened at TFT regions as well as between neighboring reflection electrodes.
A method according to the invention includes the steps of providing first and second substrates, forming a plurality of TFTs on the first substrate, forming a photoresist layer over the first substrate, forming a plurality of black matrixes on the photoresist layer, forming a plurality of reflection electrodes on the photoresist layer and the black matrixes, providing first and second alignment layers on the first and second substrates, and providing a liquid crystal layer between the first and second substrates.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.
The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification, illustrate the embodiments of the invention and, together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.